


It Feels Like Floating

by SongsOfAdelaide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Aoba Johsai Kageyama, Awkward Flirting, Blood Donation, Dinosaurs, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Just Tsukikage being cute, Literal Doctor Yosano Akiko, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs), Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, blood transfusion, no one dies here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsOfAdelaide/pseuds/SongsOfAdelaide
Summary: Kageyama Tobio's last year in high school was marked by successes lined up for him one after the other: graduation day, a national volleyball club recruitment, visits to their local clinic once a month— and the solemn but oddly warm gaze of the prettiest boy he has ever met.Anaemic Tsukishima Kei just wanted to get his blood transfusion over with. It had been a while since his last one and it didn't help how he was especially unnerved by the tenseness of this one blood donor who happened to be a very good-looking athlete.In which Tsukishima Kei moves way too fast for someone who's anaemic and Kageyama Tobio is a blushing mess for someone who just donated blood.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	It Feels Like Floating

**It Feels Like Floating**

* * *

Kageyama Tobio's last year in high school was marked by successes lined up for him one after the other: graduation day, a national volleyball club recruitment, visits to their local clinic once a month— and the solemn but oddly warm gaze of the prettiest boy he has ever met. 

Anaemic Tsukishima Kei just wanted to get his blood transfusion over with. It had been a while since his last one and it didn't help how he was especially unnerved by the tenseness of this one blood donor who happened to be a very good-looking athlete. 

* * *

"You must be Kageyama Tobio-kun," the brunet was greeted by a pretty lady in a standard lab coat as he entered the consultation room, her stethoscope hanging around her neck. Her short dark hair was adorned with a single golden butterfly clip that caught the young man's attention even more than the small smile on her beautiful face. "I've heard all about you from Mizoguchi-kun. You're a first-time donor." 

"Ah, yes. H-He said I needed to give this to you, ah..." Tobio fished something out of his body bag and pulled out a single sealed white envelope. 

"Yosano Akiko," the doctor said with a smile as she took the white envelope from the boy's trembling hands and gestured for him to sit across her table. "Donating blood has a lot of benefits, you know, especially for your cardiovascular health since you're an athlete."

Tobio could only nod as he untangled himself from his training bag, placing it beside him as he took a seat. He watched the lovely lady doctor pick out a golden letter opener from her desk drawer to open the envelope that contained his grandfather's consent to the blood donation. She handed him a donor form which he filled up promptly. 

"We'll go with the minimum today since it's your first time," she smiled at him before promptly setting the letter down on her desk. "You might want to remove that clean, clean track jacket of yours."

"Yosano-sensei," the low voice made the doctor pause on her track as she made her way to the adjacent treatment room. Tobio had shed his signature Aoba Johsai track jacket and averted his gaze from the older woman. "I, uh, wanted to ask something before we start..."

She tried to stifle a soft laugh. The boy was nearly six feet tall and the hesitation in his voice could only mean one thing. She's heard that tone a million times now, after all. 

"No, it won't hurt one bit." 

* * *

Yosano-sensei obviously lied at that one bit part. Tobio could tell that the lady doctor was trying to be nice by the way she held back her laughter as his left arm flinched in her hands, the needle already in as he breathed a sigh of relief. He had never been so conscious by the coolness of an alcohol-soaked cotton ball as it was rubbed against his brachial pulse point since his arms only knew the warmth of the impact of hitting a volleyball. 

"Is it all right for me to draw the curtains open, Tobio-kun?" The doctor rose from the seat beside the bed that he was lying down on, carefully pulling aside the pristine white curtains around them. She drew aside the curtains around the other bed and let out a rather comedic gasp as she did so. 

"Oh, you're still here, Kei-kun!"

"How irresponsible of you to forget you have another patient here, Yosano-sensei," came the deadpan voice from the other bed. 

"I was kidding, of course!" The older woman said with a laugh. She slid up her left coat sleeve and checked her silver wristwatch. "You still have an hour left before your transfusion's done, so why not chat with Tobio-kun while you're still here? Records say you're just the same age." 

"Yosano-san, a patient's here for a regular check-up," a younger girl who worked as a secretary of sorts for the doctor called her out from the consultation room. "Shall I call them in?"

"All right, Kyoka-chan. I'll be there," the doctor replied, gently waving at her two young patients. "Be nice, you two." 

For some reason, Tobio became so self-conscious. He could hear the buzzing of the tiny ceiling fan in the room, his eyes drawn to the soft streaks of the golden afternoon sun zigzagging across the dirty grey ceiling. The blood rushing all over his body made him restless in his state, all his uneasiness suddenly pacified as he turned his head to the left, right where the other patient was lying down.

"First time?" 

The brunet found the other boy already staring at him and he suddenly felt even more self-conscious now because _who the heck is this guy and why is he so beautiful?!_

"Uh, yeah. I-Is it that obvious?" 

"You should relax and calm down," the blond chuckled. "Your blood will flow much easier that way. If you manage to finish without fainting, Yosano-sensei may give you a snack after, too." 

"You donate blood often?" Tobio found himself talking. How _odd._

The blond boy smiled as he gently lifted his left arm, showing the brunet their current similar circumstances. "No, I'm on the receiving end." 

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, uh..."

"It's Kei. Tsukishima Kei. And don't apologise. There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

"Right. Sorry."

The blond chuckled at Tobio's quip. The guy's good-looking, but he's a mess of a talker, and the pale aqua blue shirt was a dead giveaway of where he attends school. 

"Yosano-sensei did say we're the same age. Have you thought about which college you'll be going to after graduation?"

The blue, blue eyes staring right back at him widened at his question. Tobio slightly averted his gaze away from the golden-eyed stranger and let out a soft hum as he looked up the ceiling. "Ah, I'm not, uh, I'm not going to college. I was recruited into a national team and they're just waiting for me to finish high school."

Kei softly nodded his head. "I see."

"A-And you?"

He found the brunet staring back at him again, ocean eyes wide with curiosity. 

"Not nearly as interesting as your volleyball career story, but I was accepted into the Department of Geology and Palaeontology at Tohokudai."

"Whoa. Sounds like serious stuff," Tobio replied rather excitedly before suddenly going quiet. "...What is it exactly you're gonna study?"

"Well, to put it simply, it's dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs..." The brunet mouthed, the word leaving his lips as a soft whisper. "Like Godzilla?"

"Well, yes," Kei replied. "While Godzilla is a fictional kaiju, researchers and palaeontologists have looked into its anatomy, which they obviously based on its movies. Godzilla is believed to be an amalgamation of different kinds of theropod dinosaurs, which are characterised by their short arms, in contrast to their long legs. However, the fin-like protrusions on its back are more reminiscent of the Stegosaurus."

"You know, I'm gonna go ahead and apologise because I didn't understand a word you just said," Tobio couldn't feel the laughter leaving his lips even though he felt it in his chest. Everything suddenly felt very light to him, but he tried to keep his eyes open. "Iwaizumi-san, one of my former senpais, just loves Godzilla. I'm sure he would have understood everything you just said perfectly."

Kei could only watch as the brunet let out an ungraceful yawn before asking another question.

"Is Godzilla really in love with Mothra?"

"Shall I bore you to death with another explanation because I have one for it," the blond could only smile as Tobio gently turned his whole body towards him, careful not to rip off the tube attached to his left arm. He could tell that the brunet was sleepy by the way his eyes drooped, but he was surprised when he opened his mouth to talk again. 

"How are you so smart? Some people really have it all, huh? You're smart and nice to look at. You probably smell great, too."

Kei laughed and Tobio felt like he was floating in mid-air. He knew the sun was finally setting, but the golden eyes looking right back at him made him feel like it was the morning all over again. The blond turned his body to the other boy's direction and smiled. 

"Would you like to confirm the last part of your statement?"

* * *

Yosano-sensei's assistant handed Tobio an energy jelly pack and a melon pan as he slowly sat up from the bed. He instinctively tried to fold and stretch his left arm, but he winced as a short jolt of pain seared over the part where the needle came and left. He found a band-aid printed with white tigers over the pulse point, which looked a bit dark. 

"The bruising's normal, so don't worry about that. It'll be gone in a few days," the lady doctor smiled as she ticked out a number of checkboxes on the sheet of paper attached to her clipboard. "Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight and maybe forego your training tomorrow if you can."

From the looks of it, he may have to do just that. He turned his eyes to where Kei was seated, snacks in hand as well. 

"Kei-kun, add a bit more meat to your diet, all right?" Yosano-sensei flipped through the sheets on her clipboard. "Other than that, you're all right." 

"Thank you, sensei. I'll tell my mother." 

"You two did a really good job trying to keep each other awake, but we still found you both passed out tired just minutes before the end of your procedures!" The doctor said with a huff. "Now, go home, you two! It's about time Kyoka-chan and I closed up shop!" 

The pair of students were ushered out of the clinic, snacks in hand as they stepped onto the sidewalk. Tobio turned to the blond and was pleasantly surprised to find golden eyes already looking at him. 

The brunet wanted to comment on Kei's height since he was a bit taller than he was, but he found himself unable to talk at all because of how absolutely _ethereal_ the blond looked as he was bathed in the glow of the setting sun. "Y—"

"You look like you want to say something," the blond started, the same smile he had earlier still on his face. "Are you going to ask for my e-mail?"

"Wh-What?! I— No! I-I mean just don't know if I can—"

"Oh, I know that look. You've seen way too many sad hospital romance stories and think we're going to be another sob story, is that it?" Kei chuckled as he took a step forward and met Tobio's open right hand, his slender fingers curling around the shorter boy's warm wrist. "I'm gonna spare you from the suspense since you look like you're about to have a convulsion. No, I'm not deathly sick. Yes, I still have a lot of years in my life. And yes, I'd gladly spend them with you— But this is _only_ if you're going to ask for my e-mail."

"Y-You move way too fast for someone who's anaemic!" Tobio sputtered, once again feeling the heat of his leftover blood course all over his body as he fumbled for his phone in his large training bag.

"Just making sure your blood's pumping in all the right directions." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how links work in the notes :( But the title of this silly, light-hearted one-shot is based on the song "It Feels Like Floating" by Mary Lattimore. Give it a listen! 
> 
> Talk to me/scream with me on Twitter @quirklessbeauty!


End file.
